


Fuck you

by Briar_Rose7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anti Hook, Anti Snowing, Anti Zelena, Anti basically everyone but Rumple and Belle, F/M, Gen, anti Regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is really done with being used as a pawn and is not afraid of telling so to everyone who used her, manipulated her or tried to kill her. Several times.<br/>I wrote this before "Mother" aired and I put in here everything I wished would happen and knew was never going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck you

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this story on my tumblr account, here http://sarashouldbestudying.tumblr.com/Masterlist

Belle walked into Granny’s but her mind was elsewhere; to be exact, her mind was focusing on what had happened with Rumple the previous night. Should she have stopped him? Should she have followed him and yelled at him that he was a bloody idiot but she loved him no matter what?  
She was so lost in her thoughts that it took her a while to realize _who_ was in the diner.

“What is _she_ doing here?” Zelena was sitting in a table with Emma, her parents, Hook and _Regina_. The witch didn’t look too happy to be there and had magical handcuffs on her wrists.

“Oh, I just thought it would be fun to pay a little visit here after your lovely husband tried so hard to kill me.”

“Shut up, Zelena.” Said Regina. Belle eyed both the Mills sisters warily, vaguely registering  what Zelena had said; it was another thing on which Rumple had lied, but she really couldn’t feel any anger at him for trying to kill her; only hurt for being lied to once more. “Zelena killed Marian when Emma and the pirate brought her back from the past; we couldn’t leave her in New York because she’s pregnant with Robin’s child.” The meaning of all that slowly sunk into Belle’s mind. Her eyes widened in horror.  

“You’re disgusting.” If she was capable of doing such a thing, what could she have possibly done to Rumple during that year? He’d never talked about it, damn stubborn man… she would have tried to help him, but he never opened up to her. 

“What do you plan to do with her?” She would not let that witch anywhere near herself or Rumple ever again.

“I think I’ll lock her up in the asylum.” The memory of that place sent a shiver down Belle’s spine and now all her anger was once again focused on the younger of the sisters.

“Yeah, because you’re so good at doing that.” Regina gaped at her in surprise but Belle didn’t let her reply. “Here’s a good idea: why don’t you wipe all of her memory away and give her a completely different personality? Maybe she would even end up being a likable person.” She was spatting her words at the former queen with a bitterness that really wasn’t usual for her, but she was really done with all their scheming, really done with suffering and being a pawn in someone else’s plan. ‘The bookworm has got teeth’ Regina had once said. Maybe it was time for her to be bitten.

“Belle, what’s wrong?” Emma looked quite confused. “You’ve never been this hostile towards Regina, this isn’t like you.” Belle laughed bitterly.

“Oh, right, I guess she forgot to mention it. Regina took my heart and I only got it back because Will and Rumple joined forces to help me.”

“ _She_ was your ‘leverage’ against Gold? Regina, are you crazy?”

“He was blackmailing me! He was working with Zelena to turn you dark!” Belle stopped her pathetic attempt of an explanation. “After everything she did to him, you really believed he was willingly working with her? Gods, I never though much of you, but at least I had always believed you were intelligent.”

“I _had_ to stop him, he threatened to have her kill Robin. He’s a monster, Belle.”

“He’s no monster, Regina” Belle was now yelling, the whole dinner watching her, rage giving strength to her voice “ _You_ are” All the anger and the hurt she’d bottled up in the past thirty years were now flooding out of her, ready to crush everything and everyone. “And to think that I was even rooting for you, ever hoping for you to get your happy ending, because when you apologized I really believed you meant it. But, as always, I was just too hopeful and naive to realize you were only fooling me to get my help. Because that’s what I am to all of you: the help, the girl you go looking for only when you need something. At least when Rumple brought me to the Dark Castle he _told_ me I was going to be his maid.”

“Belle, you can’t really mean it…” Snow’s shocked tone only made her angrier.

“I goddamn mean every word of it and I’m not nearly done. I’ve always done everything to help you. I’ve spent endless nights doing researches for you, looking for spells, translating them, looking for the necessary magical items, and maybe if I had not spent so much time in the library or in the shop trying to help you I would have had more time to spend with Rumple and I would have realized there was something wrong with him, that he was sliding back into the darkness and maybe I would have realized it soon enough to help him. And what did I get from all my hard work? Less than nothing. I got loneliness and isolation. None of you stood by my side when Rumple died. No one helped me and Bae when we tried to bring him back and as a result this… witch here managed to trick us and got him killed. None of you really worried about Rumple, I had to ask you to help me when I tried to save him. That’s all Rumple and I have always been to you: people to ask for help from and to despise the rest of the time. You only were luckier with me because I didn’t ask for a price, but now I realize why Rumple did.”

“You have to understand, when there’s a danger we’re not really thinking about the needs of the people who might help us…”

“And why should this excuse you, Snow? To me this is just further confirmation that you don’t deserve our help. When I banished Rumple you toasted on it; none of you thought that maybe I was suffering because of it. Rumple would have never hurt me; I banished my own husband for your safety and you cheered over that, not bothering to ask me how was I or to thank me. And when he came back you just kept talking about how much you wanted to kill him without any regard on my feelings.”

“I guess this is directed at me.” Hook didn’t even try to look ashamed.

“Yes, it is. I befriended you and I didn’t even ask for an apology for all the things you did to me. But I’d like you to remember that I saved your life more than once and maybe you should have a little bit more regard towards my feelings. And don’t even think I forgot that the first time I saved your life you repaid me by shooting me in the back.” She looked once again at Regina.  
“You keep saying that the author is stopping the villains from getting their happy endings, but you’re so busy babbling and whining about how unfair your life is that you really don’t realize how ridiculous you are. Here you are, sitting at the same table with the people you tried to kill for years, major of the town you cursed and with your son by your side, while the whole world seem to have forgotten all the horrible things you did to them. Unfortunately for you, I have a good memory, when you don’t decide to wipe it. I forgive, but I don’t forget. You keep using people as pawns but still think you _deserve_ a happy ending. Well, when you’re not too busy complaining, remember that all Rumple got from giving his life to save us all was death, imprisonment and the loss of his son. So, please, do the world a favor and _shut up_.”  
She turned on her heels and headed for the dinner’s door. She was a bit surprised when Emma called her back. “Where are you going?”

“To the pawnshop. This talk made me realize many things and I have every intention to go to my husband, have a serious talk with him and then leave with him this town full of poisonous people.”

“I’m not really sure you’re going to make it in time.” Zelena’s voice was dripping with glee.

“What do you mean?” Belle was almost frozen in place by a sudden terror.

“The heart of your poor little husband is failing. Well, the little lump of coal that’s left of his heart, anyway. The poor little thing had an heart attack as soon as he saw me and Robin in his son’s apartment in New York.”

“You were staying in Neal’s apartment?”

“Oh, yes. And while he was in the hospital Robin made a deal with him to keep the place: he would fetch him the elixir he needed to cure his heart if he'd let us stay in dear Bae’s home.”

“Did Robin really left Rumple homeless after he’d had an heart attack? What kind of man is he?”

“ _Two_ heart attacks, my dear. When I paid him a little visit in the hospital and revealed him my identity, he was so shocked he flatlined. He was really pathetic, you know, with his scared expression and his pale face, especially with the breathing tube.” Belle tried to blink away the tears that were forming in her eyes out of both anger and pain. Zelena was a monster but it was _her_ fault Rumple had found himself alone in a hospital bed with the witch by his side. She would never make the same mistake again.

“The elixir. Where is it? Don’t lie to me, Zelena.” The witch smiled so sweetly it made Belle sick.

“Do you mean this?” She got a little heart-shaped bottle out of her coat. And then smashed it on the table. “Oh, silly me, I broke it.” Before Belle could realize what she was doing, she strode towards Zelena and slapped her on the face. Before she could say anything, she grabbed the collar of her coat, bringing their faces close.

“You better hope I find a way to save him or I _swear_ you’ll regret he didn’t kill you that day in your cell.” And for the first time in her life, she felt so happy to see a little hint of fear in someone else’s eyes. She walked back once again, disgust written over all her features.

“I’ll save him. And then we’ll be gone.” When the door closed behind her, the sound echoed through all the dinner.

“You know what?” Ruby looked away from the closed door to fix her gaze on the table where the stunned Charming clan was still sitting “she’s goddamn right.” 


End file.
